


The January Man

by blueoleandar93



Series: First Comes Love... [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Consummation of Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nervous!Morgan, Nervous!Reid, Sexually Liberated!Reid, Smut, Wedding, in that order, literally the sweetest vows that are so sweet that i cried writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: Morgan and Reid's wedding is beautiful, but it doesn't exactly go off without a hitch...





	The January Man

 

Morgan’s gut was packed full of butterflies as his mother straightened his tie and smoothed his lapels down proudly. His fingers were twitching, his palms were sweaty, his eyes were dry, his throat had a sizeable lump in it, and his toes were curled in his dress shoes. 

He glanced down at himself, surveying his outfit for the billionth time as if he hadn’t deemed it perfect when he bought it with Penelope a month ago. He’d kept himself on a strict diet so that he could fit into the damn thing. The jacket was perfect, but it was also designer and alterations were just not in the budget. Hell, speaking of budget, the whole suit was expensive. It was three piece. Black. Silk grey vest and tie. Italian cut. Dolce. 

Morgan raised a hand to his chin, worrying that his fresh shave wasn’t the right choice for today. He usually keeps a trim goatee but he went clean today. What if the pictures come out weird? What if he doesn’t look like himself? What if… he looks  _ old _ ?

“Calm down, you look great.” Garcia spoke up from where she was texting furiously in an arm chair by the door, guarding it successfully.

Mrs. Morgan spoke up with a smile on her gentle face as she patted her son’s shoulder and fanned her face with her free hand, “Oh, I’m so proud of you. Goodness. You’re so handsome. I’m going to cry.”

Morgan complained, “Mom.”

She pointed at him, “I’ve been waiting for this day way too long. If I cry, you’re going to let me. You understand?”

Morgan sighed, “I’m just freaking out right now and if you cry then I’ll cry and I can’t cry, because my face is going to get all puffy and when I get to the church--”

Mrs. Morgan gave her son a knowing look and reached up to pinch his cheek, “You’ll be fine. In one hour, you’ll be an honest man. Lord knows it took long enough.”

Morgan complained again, “Okay. Okay, I get it. I waited to tie the knot, but you gotta admit. I made the perfect choice.”

“Yes, you did. I couldn’t have been more proud. Educated. Beautiful. Kind.” Mrs. Morgan smiled and winked a mascara patted eyelash at him, “Great with kids…”

Morgan deadpanned, “You’re the master of subtlety. Honestly, you should teach a class.”

Mrs. Morgan wrinkled her nose, “If you had an infant  _ right now _ , you’d be in your sixties when they graduated college. And not your early sixties either. Like deep in them. Basically my age. No pressure. Just sayin’.”

Morgan sighed, glancing back down at his shoes to make sure they were tied, “You done?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m done. I’ve been done. I stopped trying with you years ago.” Mrs. Morgan said simply.

Morgan reached over and touched his mother on the shoulder reassuringly, “I told you, Ma. I would love kids. I would. But, I want them with the right person. And for me, the right person is the one I’m marrying today. But, me and Spencer… we just can’t have kids. And if I can’t have one with him, I don’t want one.”

She said simply as she headed over to the small table beside the mirror to grab the lint brush from it, “What about adoption?”

Morgan sighed for the third time, “Mom.”

Mrs. Morgan shrugged, “What? My  _ baby  _ is forty three I’ve been empty nesting for a solid two decades now. Where are my reparations?”

Morgan added blissfully, “Nowhere near Spencer’s womb, I’ll tell you that.”

“Eww, man, come on.” Garcia made a face from across the room, “I see what you did there, and it’s disgusting.”

Morgan shrugged, “Hey, it’s not my fault the boy throws it back like Kim K, alright? All that book learning taught him how to keep a man.”

Mrs. Morgan smacked him on the arm, glaring harshly, “You told me that you two weren’t having premarital!”

Morgan replied, “At the time, we weren’t. He wanted to take it slow and I respected that. We waited three whole months. That’s a long time. It was damn near ridiculous waking up in the morning and seeing that cute little tush walking to the kitchen in those tiny boxer shorts begging me to come get that, but it was him. I swear. I didn’t break the celibacy, he did. We were watching this documentary on frogs and all of a sudden he was like, ‘Hey, babe--”

Mrs. Morgan raised her hands up in defeat, “Please. No more.”

Garcia added, “I’m kind of curious how you two went from frogs to doin’ it.”

Morgan let out a slow smile, “It’s actually a great story. And, now, our buzz word is ‘ribbet’.”

Garcia gasped out a giggle, “Shut up!”

Mrs. Morgan glared, “Derek. How about we get the carnations pinned to your lapel and we never revisit this topic?”

Morgan rolled his eyes, “Fine…” as his mother plucked the flowers from the side table and got them ready to pin. Garcia spoke up, “Speaking of your intended, you want me to call JJ? See how he’s doing?”

“Yeah! I’m crawling out of my skin. Wonder how he’s holding up.” Morgan said as his mother studied his lapel and started to pin.

Garcia held up her phone on speaker and waited for the dial tone. Morgan’s heart pounded a drumline in his chest. When JJ picked up, there was  a weird crashing sound on the other end of the line and JJ called out, “Dammit, Will! Catch him! Now!”

Morgan’s eyes widened in worry as the whole room grew stale.

Garcia said what everyone was thinking, “You’re talking about one of your sons, right?”

JJ said calmly, “Oh, no. Reid’s freaking out. Hardcore. He’s trying to escape through the balcony, but Will’s got him, so you’re all good there.”

Morgan clapped his hand over his mouth before yelling out, “ _ He wants to leave me at the altar _ ?!”

JJ paused, “I’m on speaker, aren’t I?”

Morgan screeched, “Yes!”

JJ replied with the same calm manner as before, “Look, Morgan. Everything’s fine.”

Morgan took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands, “Oh, my God. Oh, my God. This is a disaster.”

“It’s not a disaster, man, it’s fine. He’s just--” the phone muffled for a bit like someone was covering the speaker, “ _ Come on, Will, put your back into it! He’s scrappy! _ ” JJ answered with an even voice as she came back into focus, “He’s going to be fine. I mean I think he just called me something that sounded like a pretty racist term for French people, but I’m not sure. All I know is… he’s in a fragile place right now, and he definitely loves you, Morgan. I promise. And--.” the phone muffled again as JJ gasped, “ _ Oh, shit! Babe, he got you right in the eye! Get him. Get him! Don’t let him lock the bathroom door! _ ” JJ returned with a forced laugh, “Everything’s going to be just fine.”

Morgan yelped, “Great.”

JJ sighed, “No, no, no. Chill out. Both of you just need to chill out. Will and I are married. And, it’s great! We love each other! We have two kids and we couldn’t be happier! That could be you two. Easily.”

Morgan sighed, “Well, it’s not me you need to convince. I’m wearing suspenders, Jayje. I shaved for this.”

JJ rolled her eyes, “Listen. He’s just gotta take a breather. That’s it. Derek. He loves you. You know this. Remember how happy he was when you proposed? Remember how excited he is to build a life with you? You signed a joint lease. You move in together when you come back from your honeymoon in Spain. He made you a well balanced breakfast this morning and had it sent to you because he worries about your cholesterol. How precious is that? Everything is going fine.”

Morgan breathed in and out heavily as his mother rubbed his back, “What’s he doing now?”

JJ started to laugh as a crash rung through the phone line, “Don’t worry about it.”

Morgan growled, “Jennifer.”

JJ grew quiet, “He locked himself in the bathroom and there’s no way to get him out without damaging church property. Will is trying to coax him into the room with a donut, but he just heard me tell you about the breakfast he made you so now he’s, and I quote, ‘too embarrassed to eat’.”

“I can’t stand it when people say shit like that.” Garcia asked gently, “Is he showing any signs of coming out anytime soon?”

JJ replied, “No, and now he’s wallowing in Dutch. He doesn’t want us to understand him, he was very adamant about that. It’s pretty ‘Avril Lavigne’ of him, but who am I to judge when it’s working.”

Morgan walked swiftly over to Garcia and took the phone out of her hands, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he said stiffly, “Hold the phone up to the bathroom door. Let me talk to him.” Morgan heard the shuffled sound of JJ walking and the clack of the phone against wood and Morgan spoke gently through the phone, “Hey.  Liefste ?  Lieveling? ”

Reid answered softly through the wooden door, grainy through the phone, “...ja?”

Morgan smiled, “Hi, baby. What’s wrong? You don’t want to get married today?”

Reid sniffed as though he’d been crying, mumbling through a hurricane of words as he minced together a ton of different thoughts and fears into a jumbled mess of syllables.

Morgan cocked his head to the side, “Babe, I’m not understanding. A little slower for me.”

“I love you… and I want to marry you… but, what if… what if…” Reid breathed shallowly, “What if, I’m a terrible husband… and we fight all the time… and you don’t want me anymore… and we get a divorce… I don’t want… I don’t want us to break… I just… I love you… but what if this is too much for us and what if… I don’t know how to be a husband… I don’t know how to live with somebody, I haven’t done it since I was a child… I don’t know how to… and what if we want kids… how… how will we… I know you want them, and I want them, but I raised myself I don’t know how to be a father… what if our child hates me and… what if I lose both of you… and what if I develop the way my mother has and you have to take care of me… I can’t put that on you… I won’t put that on you…”

Morgan stopped him, “Honey, honey. Wait. Hey. I  _ know  _ you. I know what kind of person you are. You’re smart and selfless and loyal and strong. You’ll make a great husband. I know you will. I won’t give up on us. Ever. I don’t care what happens. Even if we fight, even if we have rocky patches, even if you get sick. Spencer, baby, you’re the love of my life.”

Reid sniffed on the other end of the phone, “Derek. I--”

Morgan added with a smile, “And, I don’t want to bring this up around my mom, but… you know we talked about kids. We’re going to wait another year into our marriage until we  _ consider  _ adoption. Consider. And, if we ever feel ready, we’re going to go to some seminars, we’re going to study up, we’re going to try fostering, we’re going to take time off of work. Spencer. We’re in a unique position in our relationship, okay? We can ease our way into it with children. We can take our time. And, if it doesn’t work out, we can stop and focus on each other. Because, right now, we are what’s important.”

Reid sighed, “But, what if I lose my--”

Morgan spoke up, “We’re going to stay positive, and say it’s not going to happen, okay? And if it does, I’ll be with you. Through all of it. Because I love you in every state you’re in. Remember that time you got a stomach virus, and I held your hand while you were… deep in the trenches of grossness. I wasn’t scared. It was messy, and weird to see you like that, but underneath it you still wanted to research. You still cracked your little high brow jokes. You still blushed when I kissed your hair. And, those billion little things I love about you will never go away. And, our relationship would change, but I wouldn’t ever stop loving you.  _ In sickness and in health _ , remember?”

Reid let out a wet laugh, “Yeah, I do.”

Morgan smirked, “And, if all else fails and we can’t agree on something, we’ll just fuck it out. I mean, we are really good at sex. Like… crazy good.”

Reid stammered out, “D-Derek! We’re on speaker!”

Morgan chuckled, “You know your tongue does backflips on a kickstand, baby, I know you do.”

Garcia, JJ, Will, and Mrs. Morgan all answered that statement with varying words of disgust.

Reid yelped, “Alright, Derek! Slow down!”

Morgan wiggled his eyebrow, “You sure didn’t say that last night, Daddy.”

Garcia rushed up to Morgan as the sound of JJ’s phone scraping against the door pushed out through the speakers. JJ said with a flushed voice, “Okay, Morgan, you’re officially cut off.” as Garcia took the phone from his hands, asking, “How’s it going on your end, Jayje?”

They heard as a doorknob jiggled and open on the other side of the phone. JJ yelled out victoriously, “Houston, we have lift off!”

Garcia, Morgan, and his mother whooped out their joy as JJ added, “Aww yeah! Now, we just gotta get this lil munchkin into hair and make up and this wedding is gonna be right on track.”

They heard Reid complain on the other end of the phone, “Make up?”

JJ added, “You think I’m letting you do your vows with those dark circles under your eyes? Bitch, you crazy. Get those cheeks in that seat, and let me work some magic before we have to throw a veil on you.”

The phone cut out and Morgan released a deep breath, sitting himself down on the couch behind him. He sat there for a moment and reached for the open bottle of champagne on the table beside it and took a long swig from it. “That was close.” Mrs. Morgan breathed out.

Garcia folded her arms, “He would have come around sooner or later. If Morgan didn’t speak up, the donut could’ve honestly gotten him out.”

Morgan rolled his eyes, “Compare me to a baked good one more time today, Penelope, and I swear I will start stress eating and bust out of this jacket.”

 

\---------

 

The church was packed, or so it sounded like from behind the door. The building was set up simply, large and tall with a cavernous main room. The pews were a dark wooden set of twenty side by side in two long rows, amber cushioned seats, lined in white tulips, orchids, and calla lillies. The windows were large and stained in nondenominational scenes of faith, shining down reflections of primary colors onto the wooden room. The infrastructure of the church was 18th century construction. The walls were of a deep wood, held by beams and buttresses, carved in a distinct yet ethereal tone and lined with tall creamy candles dripping with light. 

But, the reason Morgan and Reid chose this church was because of the pulpit. It was beautiful and simple and not too showy. The amber in the seats was reflected in the carpet that ran through the room and up the two steps that held a quaint setting. It wasn’t much, but it felt right. The light from the windows cascaded into the center of the pulpit at 11:00 every morning, and that was the time they wanted to marry. With the sun shining down and the soft carpeting underfoot and the flowers filling the room. Oh, it was perfect. So, they booked it last year about a month after their engagement. 

The two didn’t see a reason to wait to marry. They’ve been together for two years and close friends for longer. Hell, they were planning on moving in together at the beginning of the year anyway, they might as well do it after their honeymoon and start their marriage off with a positive note. Their new life, all beginning at once. So, the two began to plan their wedding for January. It was going to be cold in Virginia that day, they knew, but if they traveled inland to a nice country church with the wide open spaces, it would be so nice, no one would care. They hired a caterer, and a florist, and a tailor, and a designer for the reception, and a DJ so they wouldn’t have to worry about music. It took a lot to finish in two months, luckily they didn’t have to worry about the wedding dress. That’s usually the biggest stressor. Well, that and feeding eighty people, keeping the bookings, making sure everything looks good, and about a million other things. Oh, yeah, and hotel rooms for the guests. They got a major discount, which was awesome, but Reid didn’t tell Morgan how he got it. 

Anyway, here they are. In a church. Morgan’s in the back corridor on the right side and Reid is on the left. They decided to keep some part of the tradition intact. They hadn’t seen each other all day. Not because it was bad luck, but because it would build up anticipation. They actually weren’t supposed to see each other last night either, but Reid had just gotten a haircut that afternoon and he was looking real spiffy in that blazer. Plus, with the emotions leading up and the stress of the wedding the next day and the vows he’d just memorized… Morgan kind of couldn’t help himself. So, he’s not proud of it, but he sent Reid a suggestive selfie with fingers in his mouth followed by the words “give me something to suck on” and not two minutes later, there was a knock on his hotel room door. They fell asleep together, limbs tangled and lips breathing gently across their skin. And Reid woke in the early morning, rousing Morgan with a loving kiss before telling him he had to sneak back into his room by sun up, or JJ was going to kill him. 

It’s only been hours, but to Morgan, it feels like forever. 

Morgan hasn’t yet seen his fiance in his suit. He doesn’t know what JJ was planning to do with his hair, or his dark circles for that matter, but no matter what, Morgan knows he’ll be floored. The kid is a stone cold stunner. Always has been, always will be. And, he aged like the finest wine. He’s got a few lines now. Some in his forehead, a few beside his eyes. But Morgan can’t help but remember the shy little twenty-year-old that stumbled into the BAU on his first day, just as cute as a button. He grew into a man right before Morgan’s eyes. Strong spirited, clever as a fox, a leader, a spitfire, and a clean shot if there ever was one. A tall drink of water with a smile like sunshine and hair as wild and untamed as a lion on the prowl. He makes Morgan’s heart sing like no other. And, in just minutes, he will be Morgan’s husband. Wow. 

Then, the reception. Then, their week-long honeymoon in El Costa Del Sol, Spain. Then, they move in together in their new apartment on 73rd and Olive. Two days to get out of jet lag and get all of their things in order. And, back to work and life. As a married couple. Jeez. A married couple. Morgan and Reid. Together forever. Cute as shit. 

Morgan let out a sigh and a smile, running through his vows in his head. Garcia cantered down the steps in a moment, looking just as harried as a Maid of Honor would, smiling wildly as she whispered, “Okay, everything is set. We have two minutes until we open the doors. The whole guest list is here and seated, flowers are up, the organist is playing, Father Miguel is ready, and JJ confirmed that Reid is in position. Everything is going according to plan. We just need you to keep until 10:59, which is when you enter. Then, at eleven, when Father Miguel starts to do his thing, the sun will do the whole--”

“Penny?”

“Yeah?”

“Breathe.”

Garcia glared at him and let out a long breath, clearly keeping all of her stress close to her spirit as she tapped her toe, “Do I have to stay here with you?”

Morgan shook his head, “No.”

Garcia raised her eyebrow, “Oh, yeah? What are your vows?”

Morgan shrugged easily, “Dr. Spencer Reid, from the moment I first met you, I knew you were the one. When I--”

Garcia growled, “Okay, hotshot. I get it. You’re calm.”

Morgan replied, “Well, I hit a blunt during my bathroom break, so I’m in the zone.”

Garcia gasped and took a deeper breath, “Derek, stop playing around. I mean it. This is your wedding day and I made a vow to both you and Barbara Streisand that if I had the opportunity to be the Maid of Honor in a gay wedding, I would work my gorgeous, shapely butt off to make it run as smoothly as possible. Now, am I doing just that?”

“Yes.” Morgan rolled his eyes.

Garcia asked, “Yes, who?”

Morgan mumbled, “Yasss queen.”

Garcia smiled gently and patted his cheek, “I love you, best friend.”

Morgan leaned into her hand with a grin, “I love you too, Baby Girl.”

Garcia smirked, “Now, you got forty seconds until your firm ass has to be out of these doors. Can I count on you?”

Morgan nodded and Garcia smacked his butt with a giggle, “Had to do that one more time before you were a married man. Okay! Knock ‘em dead, kill the vows, and get your Princess Peach!”

She left Morgan standing there in the small softly lit enclosure, pink heels clicking up the spiral wooden staircase as she scurried off to yell at someone else probably. Morgan breathed slowly, hands shaking as he went over his vows again in his mind, raising his wrist to check the time on his watch. Thirty seconds.  _ I, Derek Morgan, take Spencer Reid to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. _ Twenty seconds.  _ In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For… fuck. Shit, shit, fuck. _ Ten seconds. _ I’m blanking. I’m blanking out. Crap. Breathe. It’s going to be okay. Just eighty people and three cameras and my future husband watching me fuck this up… _ Five seconds.  _ You know what? It’s cool. It’s chill. It’s Spencer. I know him. I love him. He’ll be cool if I fuck up. He’ll be great, of course. Probably memorized his vows weeks ago. And, here I am. Idiot. _

The second hand clicked into place and Morgan let it all go, opening the door in front of him to the church. Light streamed in onto the pulpit, and the door opened from the opposite side of the room. Morgan was too far away to see him, but he knew it was Reid. He started to walk towards him and Reid did the same. As they did, he watched as Reid lifted a hand to his hair to push it out of his face like he always does when he’s nervous. That put a little smile on Morgan’s face. 

The crowd started to clap and Morgan turned his head for a moment to spot them. The room was filled. Not only were friends and family there, but government officials. People they’d worked with who knew them and respected them and wanted to be there to show their support. People from all over the country. So many people. Important people. A couple of governors actually. And nine national lawyers. Six chiefs of police. No pressure or anything, right? They wanted to be here, right?

Morgan took another deep breath, and continued to walk in a straight line to the pulpit to meet Reid and Father Miguel who was standing there just as cool as a cucumber. Not a care in the world. He marries people all the time. But, Morgan has never been married. What if he sucks at being a husband? What if they fight too much? What if Reid hates him and wants a divorce? 

Morgan took yet another deep breath, toes curling in his dress shoes. As he got closer, Reid came into focus. Morgan smiled. That suit was so him. They only had one rule when it came to their suits, and it was to stick to a color scheme, so that the pictures would look decent. While he had adhered to the rule, Reid slayed it. The young doctor walked in a dark grey tailored suit looking like a damned vixen. His lithe form was sheathed in a hella expensive looking shawl lapel jacket that cinched in perfectly to extenuate the cut of his waist and the length of his torso. Embroidered on the sides and the bottom, it was pieced together with a button just above the hips. Underneath it, he wore a plain starched white dress shirt and a thin 50's inspired black silk tie, and a stylish silk scarf that was slung neatly around his shoulders, peeking out under each side of his jacket. His fitted pants were tight enough to be sexy, but not tight enough to seem cheap and left just enough to the imagination to make Morgan want to rip them right off of his body.

He noticed Reid giving appraising looks right back and when his large brown eyes traveled back up to Morgan’s, Morgan gave him a sassy “come get it” wink. Reid rolled his eyes and pretended to turn back around and Morgan stretched his hands out to him, “No, no, no, no…”

The crowd let out a unioned chuckle as Reid turned back to his fiance and started walking back toward him. When they finally met at the altar just a step behind behind a white wooden broom, Reid ran his hand through his hair nervously again, licking his lips and smiling softly. Morgan whispered, “Heya, Pretty Boy.”

Reid blushed, waving at him awkwardly, “Yo.”

“Welcome to this day of celebration, it's great to have all of you here to witness the union of Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid as husband and husband before the church.”  Father Miguel spoke up with a fond smile at the both of them. They’d met a few times before. Neither Morgan nor Reid was Catholic, but they liked the idea of having a conversation or two with him before they married. Just to see where they were spiritually as a couple. Strong and healthy, Father Miguel had said. It felt good to hear him say that he approved of their union. Neither can really state why.

The parish continued, “Together, we will share in the joys of their wedding, both with the outward celebration of this occasion and with an internal appreciation for the love that surrounds us. Derek and Spencer, you two have the opportunity to build an amazing life together. You are blessed to share this experience with the loved ones gathered here to support you as you embark on this journey of life in partnership. As the Bible reminds us in Corinthians, ‘Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails.’ May you all remember and cherish this ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will bind Derek and Spencer together in matrimony.” 

Morgan reached over and grabbed Reid’s hands. Slightly surprised at the unscripted touch, Reid jumped and gave Morgan a flat stare before lacing their fingers together. Morgan grinned obnoxiously and Reid fought the smile that crept up on his face at the sight of it. This is it. They’re getting married. Like actually for real getting married. Great Scott. 

“If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.” Father Miguel stated, looking out into the crowd. Morgan found himself worrying for that long pause that someone might stand and ruin this whole thing. Luckily, no one did. Well, not really. Someone in the back of the rows sneezed.

Reid answered reflexively, “Gesundheit.”

Father Miguel, Morgan, and the whole crowd gasped as Reid spoke and Reid gripped Morgan tighter as he shook his head, “I meant, bless you. Bless you, person who sneezed. I totally believe we should get married. I didn’t mean to… speak during the… I’m going to… quiet… now.”

Morgan lowered his head to hide his chuckle.

Reid glared at Morgan, “Stop laughing at me. We’re getting married.”

Morgan shrugged as the crowd joined in with his laughter, “I’m sorry, man, you just--you had one job during this part. I’m bringing this up forever.”

“You better.” Reid grinned, enamored at the thought of them being together long enough to tease about it.

Father Miguel let out a quiet snicker and held his hand up, “Okay. Okay. Since no one objects, I now invite Dr. Spencer Reid to state his vows.”

“Alright. Um… Derek.” Reid looked into his fiance’s eyes, licking his lips nervously and holding on to Morgan’s hands for stability, “Three billion. Three hundred and sixty three million. Eight hundred and forty thousand. That’s… not only a huge number, that’s the, uh, the amount of heart beats the average person has in a lifetime. I met you approximately five hundred and eighty eight million heartbeats ago.” Reid smiled, “I remember a lot. You would say  _ everything _ , no matter how many times I tell you it isn’t true.” Morgan gave him a look of disbelief and Reid continued, “I don’t remember what you were wearing. I don’t remember what you said to me when we first shook hands. Gosh, I don’t even remember what time it was. But, I remember your smile. How you made me feel. Like I was this… special person who was lucky enough to deserve every iota of your undivided attention. I remember the look in your eyes--and your hair, when you still had it.” The audience laughed and Morgan glanced upward with a smirk at his bald head. Reid added, “Hey, I liked it. It was cute.” 

Reid continued with his vows, rubbing the back of Morgan’s hand with his thumb, “You were so nice to me. And, not condescendingly or obligatorily just… nice. Because that’s who you are. And, I remember that my heart beat so fast when you looked at me and smiled at me and shook my hand, and I just… could feel it. In my chest. Beating. Keeping me alive, but beating so hard and so fast, I couldn’t help but be reminded of how fragile life is. How precious, and looking at you for the first time, how beautiful it could be. I loved you. Instantly.” Reid beamed back at Morgan, sniffing as a tear threatened to fall.

“And, you were such a flirt, I mean… goodness. Every morning at our desks, wheeling your little chair over to smile in my face and tease me and play with my hair and annoy the ever loving crap out of me. Looking back, I don’t know why it took so long for us to get our acts together. It’s almost sad, really, and entirely my fault, but… when we went on a case together for the first time, I knew. I knew there was something powerful between us. Something that could never be broken. Something that grows and strengthens with every laugh and hug and joke and cry and fight and kiss we share. And every single heartbeat we have, pushing us closer and closer to that final 3.3 billionth one, I want to spend falling deeper and deeper in love with you. Derek, I...” Reid stopped as he looked down at his feet for a moment to catch his breath, “...I don’t want anything else. I don’t need anything else.” Reid looked back up into his fiance’s eyes, “What you do, who you are, what you have in front of you when it comes to your future. You’re such an incredible man. You’re also cheap and relentless and a pain in the neck, but you know what? I don’t care.” Reid shrugged as his face grew red with emotion, “Because I love you. I always have and I always will. So, let’s get hitched or whatever, man. Let’s go.”

“Yeah, sure. When? Because I’m sorta busy today.” Morgan laughed through the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and raised one of Reid’s hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss against it as the crowd laughed with them. 

Father Miguel smiled widely over at the two of them and spoke up, “Derek, your turn.”

“That’s a tough act to follow. But, I’ll give it a shot.” Morgan said cooly as he looked back at his fiance. Morgan opened his mouth and blinked. Yep. He forgot it. Every word. Every single one. He closed his mouth and smirked back at his fiance before deciding to wing it before anyone (other than Garcia, who has a PDF of it on her tablet) noticed what had happened. “Kid, I’m going to give it to you straight. I never thought I would get married. I couldn’t see myself doing it. I couldn’t see the ring on my finger and the partnership and the commitment to love. Yeah, realistically, I knew I wouldn’t be young forever, but I’d sure live like it, guns blazing. And, then, I met you. 

“When Gideon told me he found a college kid in Vegas with a genius IQ who remembered everything he read, I thought he had finally gone senile. Then, he brought you and we met each other and I thought you were a nice asset to the team and all, but you were guaranteed to get us killed in the field. Or worse. But, boy, was I wrong. About everything. 

“You are the strongest guy I know. Hands down. And, I don’t mean in a physical kind of way, I mean in a spiritual kind of way. You have endured so much, stuff I wouldn’t wish on anybody, and every day you turn your pain into beauty and kindness and service to the community. I can’t even… contemplate how your mind works. I’ve tried a couple times and it’s just… way above my paygrade. You amaze me. Every day. Every hour. Heck, every minute. You said about four words in your vows just now that I didn’t know existed  _ and  _ taught me something about biology.” Morgan grinned over at his fiance, and Reid shrugged, “I probably earned an honorary liberal arts degree just being your friend, which by the way was an incredible way to spend thirteen years, because you are such a good friend. Just loyal and funny and kind, and for a germaphobe, you give the best hugs ever.” 

Morgan sighed, “Boy, I tried to pretend that I didn’t have a soft spot for you. That I wouldn’t laugh like an idiot at every terrible joke you’d tell just because I wanted you to think I always understood your brand of humor. That it didn’t tear me apart when you were hurt. That I couldn’t sleep for days when you told me you were having nightmares because my body wouldn’t let me. That I wanted to kiss you every time I looked at you because you were just so… pretty. Crazy pretty. Out of my league by oceans pretty. So, I flirted with you and you didn’t do anything, so I figured you weren’t into me and you started dating other people, so I started dating other people and it was just a complete and total mess because no one felt right -- because no one was you. Because love is this intense, whirlwind force that we can’t control, and I know for a fact that no one will ever make me feel the way you do. No one will ever know me like you do or treat me like you do or… you know...” Morgan wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as Reid blushed and looked away as he understood, “...like you do. Because, wow. You are…  _ talented _ .”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Reid gave Morgan a heated glare as the crowd laughed. They got it too. Reid added, “Feel free to gloss over that and continue on to something else anytime.”

“You’re so cute when you get all blushy and embarrassed, it’s taking all of my strength not to run with this, but I won’t.” Morgan smirked, “So, as I was saying. You are the one. I know it in my heart. I’ve told you things I’ve never told a soul about, and when I’m weak, there you are. Giving me strength. Reminding me what doing your best every day looks like. Keeping me grounded and guided and educated. So, yeah I looked at you like that when we met. And, I promise to look at you like that every day. You are a special kind of guy, Reid. It’s not that you deserve my attention, it’s that you honor me with yours. I love you. I respect you. And, I can’t wait to start a life with you. We’re a dream team, baby. So, let’s make it happen.” 

Father Miguel wagged a finger at Morgan and smiled, “I would ask you two to join hands, but it looks like you beat me to it.” Reid gripped Morgan’s hands tighter with a beaming grin, “So, Derek, do you take Spencer to live together in the union of marriage? To take him as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love him, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?”

Morgan stared into Reid’s eyes and let out a breath as he answered confidently, “I do.”

Father Miguel turned to Reid, “Spencer, do you take Derek to live together in the union of marriage? To take him as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love him, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?”

Reid nodded, curls bouncing a bit in his excitement as he answered, “Yes, I do.”

“Fantastic.” Father Miguel replied, “Derek and Spencer, while the words you have spoken have sealed your union, it is in jumping over this broom that you truly transition into your new lives as a married couple. Are you ready to take your first step together?”

Reid pulled Morgan close and they faced the congregation, hands locked as they looked at each other one last time before nodding at each other. 

Morgan added, “Okay, on three. Think you can do the counting, Mr. Math Doctorate?”

“I might be able to manage it. One… two… three.” they hopped together over the broom and the crowd clapped in response to their action. They heard a couple of loud whoops and a baby started crying, which is to be expected, but Morgan and Reid didn’t care. They were married. 

Jumping the broom is an honored tradition on Morgan’s father’s side of the family. His parents did it and his grandparents did it, and from what he’s told, his great grandparents did it before him. History says the ancestral roots of the ritual began deep in the heart of Africa. It's original purpose and significance has been lost over the years because of the separation of families and culture during the African diaspora. But, what they do know is that the broom ceremony represents the joining of two families, it's showing respect and pays homage to those who came before them that have done the same. During slavery, many African cultural rituals, traditions, and blessings were not allowed to be practiced. Much of the traditional history and heritage was lost during this time.  However, a few survived the test of time, one of those being broom jumping. Nowadays, it’s a ritual, handed down from generation to generation from a time when marital vows were not legally sanctioned and records weren’t kept nor rings exchanged. His ancestors and many like them sought the legitimacy of marriage by jumping over the broom and into the bonds of a shared life. For his ancestors, this small ritual was a bonding act, connecting them with the heritage of the home land and giving legitimacy, dignity and strength to their unions.

When Morgan came to Reid with the hopes of doing it at their ceremony, Reid gave overwhelming support. Not only was it honoring an age old tradition and providing him with an opportunity to connect with Morgan’s (now his as well) family, but it looked fun! They went to pick out their broom on a special website that creates custom ones to fit each couple. Their handle was long and ivory, covered in lace, the base covered in roses and calla lillies around the fan of the broom. It was gorgeous. They fell in love with it, and when it came to the house, Reid danced around the living room with it until Morgan told him to cut it out because dinner was ready.

They looked up at the crowd together with their hands locked, Reid leaning on Morgan’s arm as Morgan nuzzled into Reid’s hair. 

“Well done.” Father Miguel clapped as well, “The wedding ring's circular shape reflects the unending power of love – a force with no beginning and no end. You should wear these rings proudly, and let them remind you each day of your commitment to one another.”

Morgan and Reid pulled their ring boxes out of their pockets and faced each other again, still grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Father Miguel stated, “Please repeat after me. I, Derek, give you Spencer this ring as a symbol of my love.”

Morgan opened the ring box and repeated, “I, Derek, give you Spencer this ring as a symbol of my love.”

Father Miguel continued, “As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you.”

Morgan repeated, pulling the ring free and holding it out to Reid, “As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you.”

Father Miguel added, “I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are.”

“I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are.” Morgan repeated as he slipped the gold ring on Reid’s finger. Or, tried to. It was too small, and wouldn’t go on all the way. Morgan pushed it a little bit more before realizing. He hung his head, pulled the ring off of Reid’s finger, and replied, “So, funny story, this is my ring.”

Reid sighed and nodded, “Which means I have mine, so this won’t fit.”

Morgan tucked Reid’s ring back into its box and they switched boxes as the congregation laughed at their faux pas, “They look exactly the same. It’s an honest mistake. Okay! Show’s back on the road.”

Reid held out his left hand, waiting until Morgan pushed the gold wedding band onto Reid’s finger. It slipped on like butter, nice and snug on top of his silver engagement ring. It looked good there. Morgan looked up into Reid’s eyes and Reid winked.

Father Miguel laughed, “Finally. Okay. Please repeat after me. I, Spencer, give you Derek this ring as a symbol of my love.”

Reid said gently to Morgan, “I, Spencer, give you Derek this ring as a symbol of my love.”

Father Miguel added, “As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you.”

Reid answered, “As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you.”

Father Miguel smiled, “I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am and accept all that you are.”

Reid repeated as he took his ring out of the box and took Morgan’s hand, fingers shaking as he put it on his lover, “I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are.”

Father Miguel finished, raising his right hand justly, “Family and friends, by the power vested in me by the church and the state of Virginia, I am pleased to pronounce Derek and Spencer as husband and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love. You may kiss your betrothed.”

Morgan lunged forward and grabbed his husband by the waist as Reid laughed mirthfully and wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders for their first kiss as a married couple. Their witnesses clapped and yelled out their responses, and Morgan lifted Reid and twirled them around in a little circle as they kissed. When he set him down, they parted, still smiling widely and giving one more quick kiss just because. They gazed into each other’s eyes as Father Miguel stated with glee, “Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, Mr. and Dr. Derek and Spencer Morgan!”

In a rush, all the breath left Morgan’s body as he heard those words. His husband looked back at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. The crowd continued to clap in support and Morgan said in surprise, “ _ You took my name _ ?!”

Reid nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms tighter around his husband, “Surprise.”

“You said you weren’t going to! You little weasel!” Morgan pulled Reid in closer for a hard bear hug and sniffed out a few tears, “How did you even hide that? It’s so much paperwork!”

Reid winked, “Paperwork is my middle name.”

“And, Morgan is your  _ last  _ name!” Morgan pulled away from him and smiled widely, “Dr. Spencer Paperwork Morgan.  _ Son of a gun _ , that name is almost as pretty as you.”

Reid nudged him, “We have to get off the altar now.”

Morgan turned toward the sea of friends and family as he winked, “We’re revisiting this.”

Reid followed him, moving his arms so that Morgan could wrap one arm around his shoulder as they walked down the few steps together to meet the bustling crowd of well wishers, “Just how we’re revisiting your forgotten vows.”

Morgan narrowed his eyes, “I totally remembered my vows. What are you talking about?”

Reid laughed, gazing back at Morgan adoringly, “I know you. And I know your ‘shit, I forgot something’ face. But, don’t worry. I’m not mad. I loved everything that came out of your mouth.”

Morgan winked, saying under his breath, “I love everything that came in my mouth too.”

Reid gasped and took a long look at his husband before grinning, “That was dirty.”

Morgan added with an eyebrow wiggle, “So were you last night. And on the eve of your wedding? Tsk tsk, Spencer. You shouldn’t be wearing white.”

Reid nudged him hard in the shoulder with a smile as a gaggle of people rushed into their personal space, wishing them luck. 

They shook hands with a lot of people. They high fived and kissed cheeks and complimented jewelry as they headed to the door at the front of the church, cameras flashing. When they exited, the wedding party threw rice and flowers at them before they stood for a few pictures. 

It took a little bit to actually get down the stairs, and when they did, Reid tripped a little. Morgan caught him in his arms and Reid patted his husband’s firm chest, “My hero.”  In response, Morgan gave him a firm look down before setting him down beside him, pulling him close by his shoulders for another picture. Suddenly, there was a large, strong hand on his butt. Morgan jumped and Reid was smirking into the cameras. Oh, okay. This is how he wants to play it. 

Reid let out a small cough and touched his throat gently before apologizing, “I’m going to get a sip of water. I’ll be right back.”

The crowd booed and Reid slipped away from the wedding party. All eyes were now on Morgan, whom was taking the opportunity to snap a few pictures with his family at the church steps. But, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Reid looking at him from the side of the church building, gesturing to his butt. Morgan understood. He smiled for the picture with his sisters, and they all made a funny face at the camera. Reid wasn’t grabbing his ass back then, he was slipping a note in his pocket. 

Reid disappeared behind the church and Morgan took a few more pictures with the guests, making jokes and passing a couple minutes’ time before whispering to Ethan, Reid’s best man, that he needed to speak with Father Miguel about something and would only be a moment. He agreed that they would take a few pictures of the wedding party while he scampered off. Morgan snuck away in the same direction his husband did, grabbing at the note in his back pocket that said, “Behind the church.”

He walked through the crunchy, cold grass, looking around wildly until he found him. Reid. Standing behind the church alone with that crazy look in his eye that he gets when he’s… oh. Morgan knows what’s going on here. He knows exactly what’s going on here.

Reid tugged Morgan by the wrist hurriedly inside of the church’s backdoor and across the hallway, suit jacket unbuttoned and tie flapping behind him as he rushed. His hands were warm and sweaty, but sure as he gripped Morgan hard by the hand. They flitted up the stairs of the cathedral and down the empty halls, passing door after door until Reid stopped in front of one seemingly at random. He pointed to it, running his free hand through his hair before turning to Morgan with a big, fun loving smile on his face.

Morgan gasped, “Are you serious?”

Reid nodded, ripping open the door and tugging Morgan inside of what seemed to be a supply closet, “Yes, I am. It’s our wedding. I just married you. In that tux. And you smell so good. And you’re my husband. You’re my  _ husband _ .”

“You’re my husband too, man.” Morgan started to laugh, closing the door behind him, shrouding them in complete darkness, “Holy shit, it’s dark in here.” He felt Reid’s hand slide along his face and down his neck, resting on his chest, “Wow. You’re serious--um--we have--um--family waiting downstairs and--oh!” Reid’s lips brushed across his neck, licking and sucking and kissing. Morgan stammered, “O-oh, damn… I g-guess I kind of understand how the suits and the vows and the--oh, God.” Reid bit Morgan’s earlobe and pulled him in by the shoulders to push his small back against the wall as he continued to press kisses along the side of his face, little gentle keens of excitement spilling from his perfect pink lips. Morgan tried to continue, “...the build-up can make tensions and emotions run high, but it would be best if--”

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan’s neck and ran his nails down the back of Morgan’s neck, pulling their faces close, “Make me cum.”

“I can do that.” Morgan nodded enthusiastically, pressing kisses to Reid’s cheeks as he tried to find his husband’s lips in the dark. They scrambled together, pulling each other’s clothes and moaning and biting. Reid raised his leg to curl around Morgan’s waist and Morgan got the picture. There wasn’t a lot of room in this closet, but if they moved just so... Derek tugged Reid up into a straddling position and pushed him harder into the wall. Reid definitely kicked a mop over, but didn’t seem to care at all. Morgan whispered in between frantic kisses, “Okay, babe, look--”

Reid interrupted him, “It’s  _ Dr. Morgan _ , not ‘babe’.”

Morgan stomped his foot as he tamped down the arousal he felt at Reid’s correction, “Fuck. Look,  _ Dr. Morgan _ , we have five minutes. Ten minutes tops until someone notices we’re gone. Yes, everybody’s socializing, but they’re socializing at  _ our wedding _ . We can’t exactly disappear from a party we invited everyone here to. They’re going to wonder where we are.”

Reid replied, “Let them wonder.”

Morgan sighed as Reid started kissing his neck again, “Man, I don’t think it’s appropriate if we--”

Reid said swiftly, “If we consummate our marriage?! I think it’s plenty appropriate. The moment Father Miguel pronounced us husbands, it became completely licit in the eyes of both God and the law to tear each other apart, so chop chop, buddy. Let’s get this train moving. We’ve got cake to cut.”

Morgan smiled broadly, “Holy shit, we’re married. Legit spouses. Oh, my God. Just think of the tax breaks.”

Reid nodded, pulling their faces together for another kiss, “I know. I know. I’m so fucking psyched about that.”

They made out for another minute, grabbing each other and moaning into each other’s mouths. Morgan panted into their kiss, “You’re all mine. Forever.”

“Mmm, that’s right. You’re my husband. And we’re moving in together. And, we’re going to do it in our shared lease apartment on the marble counters you just installed on the sink in the kitchen.” Reid chuckled darkly, pulling him closer. Their clothed erections rubbed against their suits and Morgan tugged Reid’s tie loose hurriedly, fingers dancing down his chest as he unbuttoned Reid’s formal oxford, revealing a long, pleasant trail of naked skin.  Or, so he felt. Because it was pitch fucking black in that closet. Reid continued, “And then when we have people over for dinner, they’re never going to know.” 

Morgan sighed passionately, “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you on that counter. Oh, baby. I’m going to get you pregnant on that thing, I swear to… wow, we should do it in the dark more often. This is so hot.” His chest was smooth and a little sweaty. Morgan fondled his way up Reid’s body and ran his thumbs against Reid’s nipples, causing the young doctor to grab Morgan by the collar and swallow a moan before it escaped his own mouth, “Okay, look. I opened myself up with a quarter of a bottle of lube literally three minutes before I met you at the altar, so we can just fucking go for it. Alright? So, get your zipper down right now. Right. Now.”

Morgan couldn’t do anything but nod, feeling Reid scramble for his belt buckle and lean against the wall to pull his own pants down to his thighs. As soon as he got his pants down, he ran his palms along the plump, firm globes of Reid’s ass. Reid gasped and tapped the back of his head against the wall, “Oh, my God, Derek. Do it. Do it!” Morgan smirked knowingly, squeezing and slapping Reid’s bottom before caressing his lower back. Reid leaned into it sensually just like he always does and when Morgan got inside Reid, it felt like everything he’d done in his life was to get him to this place. Married. To Reid. Fucking him against a wall inside the supply closet of a church. 

And, oh, was Reid begging for it. He moaned and growled and nodded, barking out a loud “yes” with every thrust. More things fell down. Some of them were heavy, some of them were not. But, Reid had definitely braced himself on a tall, metal shelf which knocked down at least fifty rags. The rage rained down on them and Reid started to laugh, “Sorry.”

Morgan shook his head, plowing into Reid at a punishing pace, “No, babe, it’s okay.”

Reid keened as Morgan fucked him harder, “Mmm, give it to me! Yes!”

Morgan leaned over and kissed Reid’s neck, smiling against his skin, “You want it rough…  _ Dr. Morgan _ .”

“Oh, baby. Yeah. Harder! Uh! I want to feel it! Yeah!” Reid moaned loudly, running his hands up the back of Morgan’s head, leading his kisses to the base of his freshly shaven jaw, “Call me that again.”

“You like it when I call you Dr. Morgan? Hmm?” Morgan breathed out brashly into Reid’s neck, fucking in and out of him as hard and fast as he could, “You like your husband on top of you like this? You like taking it from your husband? You dirty fucking boy. Want me to pull your hair too, don’t you?”

Reid panted an exhausted yet elated, “Yes!”

Morgan chuckled darkly, knowing exactly what to say to get his husband off, “Did I hear that right?”

Reid corrected himself in an impatient whine, “I meant ‘yes, please, sir’. I’m so sorry, sir. Please, pull my hair. Please, please, sir. Pull it. I’m begging you.”

Morgan grabbed Reid by the back of the head and gripped his curls up into his fist, yanking Reid’s head down and drinking in Reid’s sounds of ecstasy at Morgan’s roughness. He’s pretty sure no one in history had the balls to moan ‘oh, fuck yeah’ in this particular church before. Reid nodded in Morgan’s arms and pleaded, “Get a rag. Get a rag! I’m cumming!” Morgan scrambled for one of the cleaning cloths that fell from the shelf to make sure that they didn’t have any stains to explain during their reception. Turns out most of them were on the floor, which wasn’t in reaching distance. Reid begged him to hurry up because he’s not the best when it comes to control in the bedroom, which is usually sexy, but in this particular instance just may ruin most of their potential wedding photos.  As soon as Morgan  found one that ended up on his shoulder, he wrapped it around Reid’s cock and kept pounding him, “Come on, go. It’s cool, baby, I got it.”

Reid arched his back and panted out his pleasure and Morgan could feel it in his hand, in the rag, and definitely inside Reid. Morgan stopped thrusting and tightened his hand around the rag on Reid’s cock as he reached his bliss and spilled inside of his husband, gentle hands caressing his face and a soft voice panting out his pleasure into Morgan’s ear. Morgan wanted to feel this good for the rest of his life. As he finished, Morgan wiped Reid off and pitched the wet cloth over his shoulder, “How’s that for a consummated marriage?”

“Great job. Come here.” Reid said lazily with a grin in his voice as he pulled Morgan in for a slow, sensual, post coital kiss. Morgan teased him with a couple more wet thrusts as he kissed him back. They were so wrapped up in each other that they couldn’t hear the sound of heels down the hallway and when the door opened, Morgan was definitely still inside of his husband.

The brightness of the hallway burned their eyes, pupils wide with the arousal and darkness. They shrank back and Reid immediately went to hide behind his husband, even though his legs were still around his hips. Penelope shrieked out, “Are you two fucking kidding me? There are eighty people downstairs looking for you! This is your wedding! You’re in a church! What the hell is wrong with you!?”

Morgan shrugged, “First of all, pick a thing to be pissed at. You listed like three. And secondly, this was all his idea. Blame him.”

Reid mumbled from behind Morgan’s jacket, “Hey! You weren’t that hard to convince.”

Morgan glanced down at his husband, “Oh, please. You were begging for it.”

Garcia shouted, “You’re lucky I’m a literal genius and told everybody you were taking couple’s photos behind the church and weren’t to be disturbed. I don’t care whose fault this is! Clean up! Get presentable! And get! Down! Stairs! Now!”

Morgan turned his head to his maid of honor, “So, are you going to... visually make sure we do what you asked?”

Garcia folded her arms over her yellow fit and flare dress, “Yes. Because I don’t trust either of you.”

Reid said softly, “Well, could you at least turn around for a hot second, because he’s, uh… still in me.”

“Seriously?! You two literally  _ just  _ got married!” Garcia glared at Morgan, “It’s called a wedding night. You couldn’t have kept it in your pants for five hours?”

Morgan shrugged, “He kissed my neck, girl. I had to do it.”

Garcia turned around, “I’m blaming both of you. Now, get your shit together. And if I see one stain on your suits that the Tide To-Go in my purse can’t fix, I’m telling your mother.”

Reid grabbed his husband by the jaw and pulled their faces close for another long kiss. Morgan’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed out, “I love you.” as Reid ended the kiss with a sultry smile. Dismounting wasn’t easy, but it was doable. They had to be careful. Reid was still… leaking from… areas, so they had to maneuver the cloth and do what they could with it, dressing each other as they went. It took a minute or so, and Reid’s hair was a mess and Morgan had a bite mark just above his collar.

They stared into each other’s eyes as they fixed each other’s ties and Garcia turned around, complaining, “Okay, I get it. You two are madly in love. Can we hustle to the reception please?”

Morgan nodded, smiling softly at Reid, “Yeah.”

Garcia added, “I’m sneaking you two into a car and taking y’all straight there. I gave you an alibi. I’m directing the guests to the reserved dining hall down the street.”

Reid blushed and swayed in Morgan’s arms, “Okay.”

“You’d better be glad this is cute.” Garcia rolled her eyes.


End file.
